Tequila Sunrise
by Albion19
Summary: Kai ruminates on what to do once Bonnie leaves but she's never far from his thoughts. Set after 8x14. One shot.


_February 17, 2018._

 _Karaoke Bar, Mystic Falls._

He is hungry, not the stomach rumbling kind but the sort of hunger that makes his gums tingle. Unlike other vampires he doesn't have to deal with bloodlust and only small amounts of blood sustain him. Once his taste buds actually started working he had gauged on food, avoiding that small pesky need for something with more iron. It kinda grosses him out if he's honest. But right now his ears are ringing with the Spin Doctors and the faint scent of sweet blood drags into his lungs with every inhale. He is ravenous.

He had never bitten Bonnie, had never gotten the chance, but _ooh_ he remembers the smell of her. It's actually one of his most visceral memories of the 1994 prison world before his escape. Those few days in his presence she had been surrounded by the coppery aroma of her own blood. He had even patched her up, hadn't he? Now he wishes he had taken a swipe at her abdomen, letting her blood smear his lips and slide down his throat… _show her what a lover ought to be._

"God…these fuckers," he glares at the jukebox, wishing he could turn the infernal music into white noise but she had picked well. It was annoying because it was an earworm, enticing you to sing along. Kai bites his bottom lip, staring at the cocktail on the stool beside him. He could smash the glass, slit his throat and bleed out. Anything but this.

"But then I'd just wake up and have nothing to drink…"

Bonnie had thoughtfully left a Tequila Sunrise _just_ within reach, like Tantalus and the fruit. He has managed to jerk his chair closer to it. He is _so_ thirsty. His gums itch terribly. That orange blood smell is so good. Kai cocks his head, eyeing the red grenadine clouding the bottom of the drink. Except it's not just pomegranate is it?

"Oooh you naughty girl," he laughs, delighted at her trickery. She had poured her blood into the drink. If he does not feed he will soon start to desiccate, chained to this chair while _Two Princes_ plays for all eternity. The blood will revive him and he may garner enough strength to break the chains. He had hoped being freed from hell would restore his access to magic but it still felt like he had sucky reception. He could siphon his vampirism but he had learned the hard way that drawing too much too quickly begins the desiccation process. Forget biting Bonnie, he wishes he had sucked the cure from Stefanie Salvatore.

"Okay, okay. She wouldn't just give me her blood out of the goodness of her heart. I know you Bon…" he smiles again. Despite the fact that she had played on his worse fears he feels a swell of pride. He will tell her that while chaining _her_ to a chair and making her listen to the Salvatore's talk about themselves forever. He'll wrap these chains around her and then draw his fingertip along her jugular, down her chest, circling her heart, while his other hand digs into her back. Get on his knees and trace his teeth along that vein that runs along her inner thigh, blood pumping so hot just under the skin. All those places she'd left a mark on him…He preoccupies himself with this fantasy, losing focus until the chain that Bonnie had placed directly between his legs starts to chafe. God when he gets his hands on her he will do _ungodly_ things to her.

"Come on, can't do that sitting here. Focus!" he stares at the drink. "She's hid that twirly glass ball ascendant somewhere. Find it, suck all the magic from the Armory because newsflash Bon I don't need an eclipse with all that power to zap myself out. And then…" his eyes widen and he looks sharply at the cocktail. "And then use Bennett blood to get out."

He starts to giggle. He needs Bonnie's blood to activate the ascendant and he was moments away from sucking it through a straw with a little umbrella. He can suddenly picture her self-satisfied face, imagining him getting drunk on his only way out just to numb the sound of the song he hates.

"Ooh Bonster. I kinda really love you. And hate you. This is so mean it's making me tingly."

He groans, fingernails scraping against his jeans. He stares at the entrance to the bar and wills her to walk back in. He had told her about Katherine but not everything. She had to come back, she was still linked to Elena and he was the only one who could change that. Given the mayhem that Kathy was about to unleash Bonnie has done him a favour sticking him in here. It was his, and Bonnie's, personal air raid shelter. He had warned Elena's crazy doppelgänger not to mess with his favourite witch because that was _his_ job but he lost the bet.

"Bonnie's tough, even with no magic. I didn't _have_ to warn her, so that was nice of me. She's got enough time to prepare…Or maybe she's currently playing Demi Moore to Elmo the friendly ghost…"

 _Marry him, marry me…ain't got no future or family tree…_

His head spins, he's thirsty and he has the _worst_ hard on ever. In hell he used to be tortured with visions of Bonnie and the ones that left his soul a quivering wreck were also the ones he wished would never end. Hell is repetition, it's having a taste of everything you want only for it to become ashes in your burning hands.

"This isn't hell. This time it's real, she's real…and she has to come back because she still needs me," he stays silent for a long time, the incessant music and flashing lights fading away until the sun starts to rise. Kai carefully takes the drink and after some chain rattling manages to get the straw between his teeth. As the taste of tequila, orange, pomegranate and the blood of Bonnie Bennett washes over his tongue he smiles. She'll come back and when she does he'll get more than a gulp of her. He'll suck her dry. Soon he starts to hum along to the music as sunlight slants through the windows.

 _"I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see?"_


End file.
